Sun
by Radari
Summary: Drabble. It's summer, it's hot and heat makes people do strange things. KakaIru, shonen ai.


**Sun**

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters nor the universe of Naruto (even if I have a small Kakashi attached to my cell phone…. I waaant the real one ).

Pairing : Kaka/Iru

Important note : This drabble was written for Kaoro Tsumi (a great friend) for her birthday, so Happy Birthday. You can go see her fabulous drawings at deviantart (link in my bio).

Other note : This is yaoi so if you don't like, don't read !  
And I loveeee reviews. And this my first English fic and my first Naruto fic so be lenient please.

Due to a sudden canicula, Iruka had cut short his lesson and he was going back home at only 3pm.

He was walking and dreaming of the cold shower he was going to take as soon as he reached his flat when he saw a black spot under a tree.

Who could be wearing black when it was almost 35°C outside... it's true that some ninja are crazy but that was more than craziness...

Iruka was only wearing a short and a white T-shirt and he had the impression that he was going to melt if he stood under the sun for too long.

Perhaps he should check out if the person was all right... Even if the thought of his shower was calling to him, he went toward the tree and recognised almost immediately who the crazy ninja was... he shouldn't be surprised really.

He was beginning to feel soaked but he couldn't see yet if Kakashi-san was all right... and he really wanted to know for what reason the jounin had decided that black was trendy during summer.

And the shadows under the tree were looking more and more inviting.

As he approached, Kakashi-san said without opening his eyes: "Good afternoon, Iruka-sensei.".

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-san." Iruka installed himself against the trunk of the tree, next to the jounin.

"Is there anything wrong, Iruka-sensei ?" asked the other ninja after a few minutes of silence.

Iruka replied : "Well, when I saw someone in black under a tree and not moving, I thought that perhaps there was a problem."

"I can assure you, that I haven't got any problem."

Except the fact that you are crazy of course, thought the chuunin. "I can see that. But I need some time to find the force to go back under the sun. Really, Kakashi-san how can you wear the normal ninja gear AND your mask under such a weather ?"

"Well, I feel alright."

"But black absorbs more light whereas white repels it, that's why people wear light colours during the summer and not dark ones."

In answer, the only visible eyebrow of the jounin arched itself.

And Iruka realised that he had just talked to the famous Copy-nin Kakashi like he was a five years old in one of his class...

"Hum, good bye Kakashi-san." said the chuunin before flying, not waiting to hear the answer of the jounin.

The day after, Iruka was once again going home earlier than usual when he saw a white spot under the same tree.

'It must be Kakashi-san again, but he has followed my advice ?' thought the ninja.

To be sure, he diverted from his usual path to see who was really under the tree. He saw the person stand up and heard laughs before seeing Naruto running away at top speed.

When he approached the jounin, carefully, after a prank of Naruto who knew his state of mind, he stopped startled.

"What happened to your hair ?" asked the sensei when he saw the silver tendrils hanging around Kakashi's face and not spiking in all directions.

Even if Kakashi had answered Iruka probably wouldn't have listen because his eyes had just travelled down the body of the jounin.

And suddenly he was very thankful for the large shorts he was wearing.

Kakashi was only dressed in white and since Naruto had almost drowned him, it was very easy to see the well-muscled chest where cling the now transparent material.

No, don't look down, don't... oh apparently the jounin was wearing green boxers... and I am really not disappointed by that... no, not at all.

Kakashi cleared his throat and Iruka's head went up so suddenly that his spine snapped.

When the teacher saw the amused light in the single visible eye, he blushed so much that he was afraid it was never going to stop.

_It's... it's not like I was checking him out... I was just making sure he had followed my advice... yes, that's it. And I was wondering why he was wearing GREEN boxer, he didn't seem to be the type… perhaps they were a gift from Gai-san…_

He was hearing noise... oh Kakashi was talking.

"... if it doesn't bother you ?" was all Iruka heard.

"Hum, no, not at all." What had he just agreed to ?

"Well then, lead the way." said the jounin.

Since it was obvious, that the chuunin didn't know where he was supposed to go, Kakashi helped him, his smile hidden by his black mask.

"To your apartment... since it's nearer than mine and I don't really want to stay too long like that." As he was talking, he looked down on himself, grimacing and thanking the gods that he hadn't find any clean white underwear.

A look of understanding dawn on Iruka's face, followed by a look of horror at the thought of an almost naked Kakashi in his apartment and...

Yep, he was definitely never going to stop blushing now.

A few minutes later, they were both in Iruka's apartment that he had thankfully cleaned the day before ; Kakashi had a towel on his head and the chuunin was searching for clothes to lend to the other ninja, moving to stop himself from thinking of… some things.

What he hadn't had expected when he turned back toward the jounin was to find him almost naked and without his mask. He was drying his hair with the towel and had posed his soaked clothes on a chair.

Damn, when he had finally stopped blushing, the other ninja had to do… THAT. It was unfair really. But he could cope, of course he could.

What he really, really didn't expect was for Kakashi to form a few seals and to do a water jutsu… and soak the chuunin to he bone.

He was so going to kill him.

In his precipitation he forgot he was soaked and that Kakashi was only in his boxers. So that's how they found themselves tangled, their faces quite close, and suddenly quite hot despite the cold water that they were now covered with.

The rest was definitely quite blurry in Iruka's mind, especially after the kiss, and well let say that they needed a shower after… and that they took it together… which led to them comfortably installed on Iruka's couch, relaxed but quite tired.

« But really weren't you hot with your mask on ? » asked Iruka, his head on the other ninja's shoulder.

« Well, I don't know, I think I am hotter without it… » answered Kakashi with a smile, before swooping down to kiss the chuunin.

'Baka' thought Iruka as he swatted him on the head after the kiss was finished.

Then he went back to snuggling, life was good… and he would have to thank Naruto… without telling him why of course.

END


End file.
